A Song of Freedom
is the ending theme for Pretty Cure Miracle Stars!. It is sung to the tune of Moonlight destiny by STAR☆ANIS member, Sasakama Risuko. Lyrics Movie Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Kitto umareru mae no, yakusoku wo hatashite iru no Kon'na itoshī shunkan wo, futari de Sora wo miageru tabi ni, itsumo dareka ga miteru yōna Zutto mamorareteru koto, otagai kanjite ita ne Awaku narabu kage ga yasashī, moonlight Motto yoku kao wo misete, nē Tsuki ga michiru… futari no kokoro tsutsumu yō ni Eien no ai wo shinjiaeru nukumori trust you, trust me, chikaimashō Meguriaeta, love |-|Japanese= きっと生まれる前の　約束を果たしているの こんな愛しい瞬間を　ふたりで 空を見上げるたびに　いつも誰かが見てるような ずっと守られてること　お互い感じていたね 淡く並ぶ影が優しい moonlight もっとよく顔を見せて　ねえ 月が満ちる…　ふたりの心つつむように 永遠の愛を　信じあえるぬくもり trust you, trust me, 誓いましょう めぐり逢えた love |-|English= I'm sure that, before we were born, we made a promise To spend this beloved time together Each time I look up at the sky, it feels like someone else is too As if they also feel that they're protected by it Extending its pale and gentle rays, moonlight Let me see your face better, hey The moon waxes... Enveloping both of our hearts The warmth of an eternal love we both believe in Trust you, trust me, let's swear on this Love we've found Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kitto umareru mae no, yakusoku wo hatashite iru no Kon'na itoshī shunkan wo, futari de Sora wo miageru tabi ni, itsumo dareka ga miteru yōna Zutto mamorareteru koto, otagai kanjite ita ne Awaku narabu kage ga yasashī, moonlight Motto yoku kao wo misete, nē Tsuki ga michiru… futari no kokoro tsutsumu yō ni Eien no ai wo shinjiaeru nukumori trust you, trust me, chikaimashō Meguriaeta, love Fushigi, shiawase nano ni, tokidoki namida ga koborete Urumu sekai wa itsu yori, kirei ne Ashita tōi kioku ga, watashi wo fuan ni sasete mo Dō ka shinpai shinai de, anata ga ireba daijōbu Tabun mubōbi ni nareta bun Mada bukiyō ni natte shimau　ah, Tsuki ga michiru… subete wo hikari ni kaeshite Eien no ai wo watashi-tachi ni mo kureru kiss you, kiss me, chikawasete Tada hitotsu no love Itsuka mata umarekawaru toki mo Kitto watashi wo mitsuke dashite ne Aoi tsuki ni nando demo anata wo yobu wa Kagayaki no kanata ni me wo korashite Natsukashī yokogao ni te wo nobasu Hodokenai de kono destiny Tsuki ga michiru… futari no kokoro tsutsumu yō ni Eien no ai wo shinjiau kono yorokobi ni Tsuki ga michiru… subete wo hikari ni kaeshite Eien no ai wo watashi-tachi ni mo kureru trust you, trust me, chikaimashō Koko de meguri aeta love |-|Japanese= きっと生まれる前の　約束を果たしているの こんな愛しい瞬間を　ふたりで 空を見上げるたびに　いつも誰かが見てるような ずっと守られてること　お互い感じていたね 淡く並ぶ影が優しい moonlight もっとよく顔を見せて　ねえ 月が満ちる…　ふたりの心つつむように 永遠の愛を　信じあえるぬくもり trust you, trust me, 誓いましょう めぐり逢えた love 不思議　しあわせなのに　時々涙がこぼれて 潤む世界はいつより　綺麗ね 明日　遠い記憶が　わたしを不安にさせても どうか心配しないで　あなたがいれば大丈夫 たぶん無防備になれた分 まだ不器用になってしまう ah, 月が満ちる…　全てを光に還して 永遠の愛を　わたし達にもくれる kiss you, kiss me, 誓わせて ただひとつの love いつかまた生まれかわる時も きっとわたしを見つけだしてね 青い月に何度でもあなたを呼ぶわ 輝きの彼方に目をこらして 懐かしい横顔に手をのばす ほどけないで　この destiny 月が満ちる…　ふたりの心つつむように 永遠の愛を　信じあうこの喜びに 月が満ちる…　全てを光に還して 永遠の愛を　わたし達にもくれる trust you, trust me, 誓いましょう ここでめぐり逢えた love |-|English= I'm sure that, before we were born, we made a promise To spend this beloved time together Each time I look up at the sky, it feels like someone else is too As if they also feel that they're protected by it Extending its pale and gentle rays, moonlight Let me see your face better, hey The moon waxes... Enveloping both of our hearts The warmth of an eternal love we both believe in Trust you, trust me, let's swear on this Love we've found Odd, even though I'm happy, at times I find myself crying The world looks even prettier blurred by tears Even if I feel anxious tomorrow, as my memories feel far I'll try not to worry; I'm okay so long as I have you As much as I've let up my defenses I might have gotten clumsy again, ah The moon waxes... Returning everything to light And giving us this eternal love Kiss you, kiss me, let us swear on Our one and only love Even if we're reborn one day I'm sure you would find me again The blue moon calling your name however many times Straining my eyes beyond the light I reach out toward your profile so dear to me This destiny of ours will never come apart The moon waxes... Enveloping both of our hearts The warmth of an eternal love we both believe in The moon waxes... Returning everything to light And giving us this eternal love Trust you, trust me, let's swear on this Love we've found here Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movie Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Pretty Cure Miracle Stars! Category:Movies